


Follow Your Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, But it still kills, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Doc is the same age as Wynonna and Dolls, F/F, Gay, High School AU, Homophobia, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes, Nicole quits smoking for Waverly, Song Inspired, Teenage Nicole smoking cigarettes, The happy ending we all knew I was gonna write, Waverly hates that she does it but also thinks she looks hot, Wayhaught - Freeform, Xavier Dolls Lives, let me live out my gay dreams, mmm, nicole in leather mmm, nicole mmm, the canon smoking nicole, they're the same age in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I remember you and me, back when we were seventeen, drinkin', kissin' in the street, we couldn't get enoughorThe song-inspired present day/high school AU in which a teenage Waverly finds Solace in the form of a leather-clad redhead with a cigarette between her lips.





	Follow Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was a trip. . . I hadn't even intended on writing anything like it. But I've been obsessed with the song Follow Your Fire by Kodaline, and it just made me want to write WayHaught. The whole album that song is on is phenomenal and I might do more song inspired pieces depending on how this goes. The album is called Politics of Living and I 10/10 would recommend. Thank you for reading.

_Waverly was over it. Over church and over Willa and over trying to be the perfect daughter for a dad who didn't love her. She prayed, ironically enough, for junior year to go by faster. Then senior year. She planned to get the hell out of Purgatory as soon as she could. But at the moment, she was soaking wet. White shirt totally soaked through because Willa happened to accidentally trip and spill her water on Waverly._

_After a demand that no one follow her— really it was only for Wynonna, no one else cared anyway, she found the building's back door, finally able to breathe as she stepped into the cool March air. So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the tall redhead leaning against the wall outside the church._

_Nicole was tired. Tired of her parents and tired of not getting answers and homophobic classmates and most definitely church. The place she was forced to every Sunday, one that stemmed actions to place people like her in therapy and camps, hoping to fix a part of them that wasn't broken. Sure, it wasn't very legal most places nowadays, but it wouldn't surprise her in the slightest if Purgatory was one of those places where it still existed. Her parents had brought her here in hopes to un-gay her. They weren't exactly at the level of disowning her, but they still didn't care much for the gossip that surrounded Nicole's sexuality in the church._

_"Didn't know the church held wet t-shirt competitions," Nicole laughed, taking in the gorgeous brunette in a mostly transparent shirt. She looked vaguely familiar, probably seen in the chapel or maybe the school halls. Nicole had only been here a month, so the possibilities were endless.Waverly nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing another voice. Nicole noticed the way she flinched, figuring she just wasn't super observant. "You okay?"_

_"I'm just a bit jumpy. Rough day."_

_"Sorry I wasn't here to see it."_

_There was something about the mystery of the leather-clad stranger that made Waverly a bit nervous, yet still strangely at ease. Or calm, rather, for she did feel a bit tense. "What're you doing out here?" Waverly inquired._

_Nicole was a bit surprised the girl didn't know. She figured everyone her age, as well as half the town must know about her. Word spread fast after being outed by Champ Hardy, the varsity quarterback, on her first day at Purgatory High. "The church, you see, isn't exactly safe for a girl of lesbianism. It's a bit toxic in there, really. And regardless, I don't exactly choose to be here."_

_Waverly was quite taken aback by her response. No one talked about it here, especially not with such brazen bluntness. Nicole noticed the other girl's face, sighing as she fished around in her pocket. "Right, my bad. Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve?"_

_Waverly was quick to clear the situation up. "No, god, no. I'm not like that. It's just that no one ever actually talks about it— unless it's a tangent on the burning in hell and being an abomination. But no, I'm definitely for it. Not that I'm gay or anything, well, actually. . . You know, I'm gonna stop talking now." Waverly was bi, actually. SHe'd since moved past the denial phase, and now just flew quietly under the radar until she could get somewhere else._

_Nicole chuckled at the flustered girl, flashing a dimpled smile that made Waverly weak in the knees. "I'm Nicole," she pulled a pack of Camels and a Zippo from her jacket pocket, pulling one out and lighting it. She cupped her hand around the flame so the wind wouldn't steal it away. "Haught."_

_"Pardon?" Waverly was ignoring the smoking for the time being. Not only was it awful, she also thought the girl, Nicole, looked unreasonably hot in doing it._

_Nicole placed the pack and lighter back in her pocket, placing the cigarette between her lips and taking a long drag before responding. "Haught. It's my last name. Nicole Haught. And yes, I've heard the jokes. By all means, have at it, I've only punched a kid once for it."_

_"You punched someone?" Waverly gasped, trying to suppress a smile. "Over a last name joke?"_

_Nicole puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Well, he was being a sexist shit and made a misogynistic comment that just happened to include my last name."_

_"Ah, if he was sexist, by all means," Waverly laughed. "Oh— I'm Waverly, by the way. Waverly Earp."_

_Nicole nodded, taking a final puff before flicking the cigarette to the ground, crushing it under a combat boot. "Well it's a pleasure, Waverly Earp."_

_"You know how bad smoking is for you, right?" Waverly asked. "Didn't you ever have middle school health class?"_

_"Unfortunately. And as for your first question, I've simply found that I don't care all that much."_

_"It literally kills you," Waverly chided._

_"Better yet," Nicole shrugged, reaching to tug at the collar of her jacket. Waverly shivered as a breeze rustled through the wide alleyway, realizing again that she was still wearing a soaked shirt._

_"Here," Nicole shrugged off her jacket, holding it out to her._

_"Oh, I can't. You'll be cold."_

_"I'll be fine, Princess," Nicole shrugged. "And you need it more than I do." Waverly ignored the pet name, choosing to blame her reddening cheeks on the wind._

_Waverly sighed before accepting the offer, tugging the jacket over her frame. The sleeves we way too long, and the worn black leather smelled lightly of smoke and something sweet. "Thank you."_

_Nicole nodded, folding her arms over her chest. "So, Earp, what are you up to today?"_

_"Avoiding my family," Waverly sighed, only half joking._

_"Come with me," Nicole straightened, already turning on her heel to walk in the other direction._

_"I just met you!" Waverly called._

_"Earp, you're wearing my jacket. Now are you coming or not?"_

_Waverly groaned in frustration, taking one last look at the chapel door before hurrying after Nicole. "Oh, alright."_

* * *

Waverly thought about that moment a lot. The first of many meetings between the girl who saved her life and simultaneously wrecked it. She thought about her a lot. Hell, who was she kidding, it was all she thought about. Leaving Purgatory had been bittersweet; she had to leave the girl she loved behind to follow her dreams. Nicole wasn't anything but supportive, but it broke something in both of them. Waverly had tried,  _really_ tried, to move on. Guys in her classes, girls at coffee shops, only to have them crash and burn when red hair and dimples came creeping back into her mind. 

She was still broken up about the end. They had tried to make long-distance work, only to realize that love would turn to loathing if they kept he strenuous attempt up. When Waverly laid in bed at night, wishing for the girl to be beside her, she tried to console herself with a half-assed excuse as to why she let her go.  _We tried. She had to stay and I had to go._

Wynonna had told her Nicole was deputy sheriff in Purgatory. She tried to convince herself that that wasn't the nail in the coffin that compelled her to move back, but it damn well was. Sure, there was also mentions of a curse that'd been placed on their family for generations, finally catching up with her sister. But the mere thought of seeing Nicole, leather swapped for police jacket, made her want to pack a bag right then and there. 

She didn't know what she was going to do when she saw her. Nicole had probably moved on. Waverly sure wouldn't hold it against her. 

"Heads up!" A voice called out and Waverly bowed her head just as a frisbee flew at her. "Man, I'm sorry," A blonde boy, probably in his teens, said sincerely as he picked up the orange piece of plastic. "My boyfriend is a horrible throw." Waverly smiled just at the mention, still thrilled at the newfound acceptance around her. Sure, it still had a _long_ way to go, but it had come so far. Waverly and Nicole hadn't exactly been a secret, but word also traveled fast in a place like Purgatory and they didn't want to deal with everybody—Nicole had to do it enough as is. But now? Waverly would gladly tell all of Purgatory how in love she was with Nicole Haught if it meant she could have the woman back in her arms.

"That's alright. I used to come here with my girlfriend all the time and we hit our fair share of pedestrians." He laughed, sharing a knowing look with her. 

"Have a nice day." And then he was running back to his boyfriend. Waverly watched them for a moment as he reached the other boy, pulling him into a kiss in the middle of the park. Waverly grinned. 

Phoenix Park was a place in the big city outside of Purgatory, and she hadn't been since she was eighteen. Her and Nicole _borrowed_ Uncle Curtis's truck in the middle of the night to get away from Purgatory for a while. It was a final making of memories, as Waverly would be leaving for college that week and Nicole for the police academy.

Her feet were carrying her to the old oak on the outskirts of the property subconsciously. The area surrounding the tree was secluded, made private by overgrown bushes and smaller trees. She reached it, her breath hitching in her throat as a discoloration caught her eye. Still there, after everything. 

* * *

 

_"C'mon, I know a spot," Waverly urged, dragging Nicole away from the truck and along the trails of the park._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_Waverly stopped abruptly, turning to look at her. Nicole's hair was ruffled from the wind, cheeks tinged pink. The signature leather jacket was draped across her shoulders. Nicole looked around, taking in the scenery. A massive oak tree stretched into the sky; a sentinel watching over the park. There were tall bushes forming walls around the area, ground littered with blooming flowers._

_"I know it's not much, but I used to come here a lot. After Mama left, no one really cared about my whereabouts, so I rode the bus here as a kid. Willa was Willa, and Wynonna, much as she loves me, worshipped the ground she walked on. Then they were both gone and Wynonna disappeared. Even after we moved in with Gus and Curtis, I still came here."_

_"It's beautiful, much like you," Nicole replied softly._

_"Oh, stop," Waverly muttered. After two years, Nicole still made her blush like it was the day they first met. "Nothing compared to you."_

_"We're starting to sound like star-crossed lovers," Waverly joked. Her voice betrayed her; a bittersweet melancholy dripped from the words._

_Nicole smiled sadly. "I'm beginning to think we are."_

_"We have tonight," Waverly tried, kissing her softly._

_"There will never be enough hours or minutes or seconds or years to show you all love you deserve, Waverly. But for now, tonight is enough."_

_"I love you," Waverly breathed._

_Nicole pulled away, leaving Waverly confused. She watched the redhead pull out a pocket knife, walking over to the tree. She started scratching lines into the bark, flicking the knife closed then she was finished. Waverly felt tears well in her eyes as she looked to the tree, then to Nicole._

**_'Waverly & Nicole' _ ** _was carved into the wood, and Waverly surged into Nicole, hugging her tightly. "To be here when we're not," Nicole said._

_"To be here when we're not," Waverly echoed._

__The words were on the tip of Nicole's tongue as she held the girl, but she didn't dare breathe them. Waverly wouldn't go if she did. And Waverly **needed** to go. Her heart may have sung for Nicole, but her soul waxed lyrical for the dreams of all the things she wanted to do. Things she could only do after she left Purgatory. Nicole could never stop her from doing that. Because the only thing that could break Nicole's heart more than losing Waverly, was Waverly losing herself—her spirt—her fire. Nicole couldn't handle that._ _

_Of course the topic came up anyway. How could it not? Sure, they'd talked through plans to Skype everyday and make visits every other weekend but not this. Not the way it was gonna sting when Nicole watched Waverly drive away tomorrow morning._

_"Maybe I could st—"_

_"No. Waves, as much as I want you to, and **god** I want you to, you know you need to do this. I know you need to do this. Just like we know that I gotta stay, Baby. You'll regret it if you don't go."_

_"I know. I just wish we didn't have to be apart. I love you so much, Nicole. For years, nothing mattered but getting out of this backwater town. But then you show up, all leather and lesbianism and cigarettes between your fingers. God, Nic, I did not think I could want anyone this much. . .ever. That I could love someone so much and have them love me back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm leaving and I'm sorry you can't come with and that we have to try and be together while we're apart—"_

_"Don't, baby. Don't apologize for following your heart."_

_"You're my heart, Nic."_

_"And you're mine, my love. But Waves, you gotta go. Do what you need to so that when you look back at your life you don't regret a single thing._ _Follow your fire, Waverly Earp."_

_"Nic, I—"_

_"I love you," Nicole whispered, running her fingers through Waverly's hair. "So promise me, Waves, promise me you'll try and follow your fire. Chase that spark—the one I see in your eyes, follow it until you reach the blazing inferno on the edge of the world and see everything you want. **Promise me**."_

_"I promise, Nic, I promise you. So can we pretend, for tonight, that we'll be together for for forever? Even if forever isn't infinite."_

_"Yeah, baby, we can," Nicole hiccuped, pressing their foreheads together. Waverly didn't try to stop the tears at this point. "This is my forever. Our forever."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_This happened frequently. Neither of them wanted to be the one to end it. To settle simply for loving the other back. They didn't 'love you too', they loved._

_The term 'made love' had never applied to Nicole and Waverly. The love had always been there—from the moment they first met. Waverly had never believed in love at first sight; until Nicole. It may not have been an instant, soulmates, universes colliding, kind of thing. But it was always there. The tingling from lingering touches, the warmth that enveloped Waverly when Nicole gave Waverly her jacket time and time again that had nothing to do with worn leather covering her. But they did that night, make love. It wasn't like the first time— made of one part almost-love and another part lust. It was made wholly of them, together and in love._

_The moments were over entirely too quickly for both of them, but she didn't let herself fall out of the moment. Instead,_ _she held the girl in her arms until the dark of night stretched into the pale hues of the morning._

_And that was enough— their finite forever was enough._

* * *

Waverly still felt that dull ache of need and want and misery of missing someone. Ready to break down by catching a glimpse a flash of red hair when she passed a woman on the street. Left in pieces by a dimpled smile from a stranger— one that didn't reach their eyes quite like Nicole's. Nicole who smoked and wore leather, Nicole who didn't. Nicole who could bring the sun to its knees with nothing but a smirk, pure light on steroids. Nicole who was tough as nails but soft, so  _so_ soft for Waverly. Nicole who was multi-faceted and intricate and the most simply complex, brilliant thing Waverly had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. But most importantly, Nicole who didn't leave. Nicole who wanted Waverly, and Nicole who loved her back.

Waverly decided to get the hell out of there before she had a full on breakdown amidst dozens of people. She made it to her Jeep and started on the road back to Purgatory. She hadn't actually been there yet. She'd gotten into the city during the dusk hours of today, deciding to sleep in a hotel instead of driving the last stretch to Purgatory.

And now, here she was, driving the minuscule distance between her and the girl she hoped would still be happy to see her. 

* * *

_"I'm really sorry that happened," Waverly apologized, placing her hand atop the one that rested on her thigh. Nicole, shrugged, flipping her palm up so she could lace her fingers with Waverly's. Her eyes were trained on the road, lips moving half-heartedly to the song drifting through the radio._

_"S'okay," She shrugged. "It's not your fault people are homophobic dickwads."_

_"I know, but still." Champ Hardy, a.k.a. 'Champ the Chump', per Waverly and Nicole, had made a big commotion at senior prom. Nicole wasn't really all that surprised; Waverly wouldn't have been either had she not been so wrapped up in the thought of prom with Nicole. But of course her ex-boyfriend had to go ruin it by attacking her girlfriend—verbally and almost, almost physically. But before he could do so, Nicole punched him in the face. That almost made it worth it._

_"It's okay, Baby, really," Nicole reassured her, bringing Waverly's hand to her lips. "I have a better idea."_

  _Waverly was utterly confused, but she knew better than to ask. It'd only leave her with more questions. So she stayed fairly silent when they pulled up at the Homestead. When Nicole led her toward the barn. When Wynonna sent her a wink from the front porch where she stepped out to greet them, only to shuffle back inside moments later with her hands clasped around the neck of a whiskey bottle._

_She couldn't, however, stay silent when she stepped inside the barn. Lights strung across every available surface but the floor—which was cleaner than Waverly had ever seen it. The bed had be relocated to the corner of the barn, and in its usual place, a table set for two._

_Bewilderment had painted itself over Waverly's features as she looked to Nicole, who stood shyly with her hands shoved in the pockets of her suit jacket._

_"How?" Waverly asked. Nicole smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck._

_"I—uh, Wynonna. She and I were talking, and we both kinda figured Champ was gonna be Champ. So we set this up in case things went bad."_

_"This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," Waverly said, tears building behind hazel eyes._

_Nicole scoffed,"Have dinner with you in a barn? Your barn, nonetheless."_

_"You know what I mean," Waverly sighed, making her way over to Nicole She smoothed the lapels on her jacket, dragging her hands down Nicole's collarbones._

_"Yeah, I do," Nicole smiled. "Which is really, really fucked up. But I'm glad you like it. Sorry Chumpy ruined prom."_

_"Nothing could be ruined if I'm with you," Waverly replied earnestly. She'd become much better at flustering Nicole over time; it showed in the way her hair matched her face._

_"Oh please, darlin', that's all you," Nicole recovered smoothly. "You hungry?"  
_

_"God, yes! I've hardly eaten today."_

_"Not super fancy, but we have pizza," Nicole laughed, taking her by the hand to the table. She pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket and slid the front up, revealing the keyboard. After texting Wynonna, she sat down at the table with Waverly._

_"Thank you for this," Waverly said, taking her hand over the table._

_"Of course, baby," Nicole responded. She looked like she wanted to say something else, only to be interrupted by the barn door opening, revealing the middle Earp._

_"Pizza, bitches!" Wynonna hooted, flopping a box onto the table. "Haught even ordered vegan, just for you."_

_Waverly looked over to Nicole, who smiled buoyantly, keeping the same one she'd been wearing for the last few minutes. Nicole had a lot for Waverly, whether romantic or grand or crazy, but these were the things that made Waverly love her even more. Small, thoughtful gestures that showed how much Waverly was loved._

_"Thanks, Wyn," Nicole said. "I couldn't have managed this without you_

_"Yeah, well, you're good to my baby sister," Wynonna shrugged. "So, I'll leave you two alone now. try to keep it down, would you?"_

_"Gross!" Waverly cut her off. "Go, please."_

_"Whatever," Wynonna said before leaving the barn._

_"I'm sorry," Waverly laughed. Nicole chuckled along with her, waving it off._

_"No worries, I've come to love her all the same."_

_"Nonna's takes a bit of getting used to, but she's a pretty good sister."_

_"I know. Now, let's eat, yeah?"  
_

_"Please. I can't believe you ordered vegan for me."_

_"Yeah, well, I did. Surprise?" Nicole asked, an inquiring lilt falling off her words. She grinned at her, sitting back down to get a piece of pizza. Nicole didn't particularly like vegan food. However, she did like Waverly. Love Waverly. More than anything. So vegan pizza wasn't that bad. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing kisses from across the table when they locked eyes in a certain way._

_"Thank you, for all of this— for everything."_

_"I love you," Nicole said suddenly. It wasn't the first time she'd said it, but the urgency in her voice made it sound like it'd be the last. Thankfully, it wasn't._

_"I love you too, Nicole," Waverly breathed. Somehow it didn't scare her. It was the first time she'd said it back. It wasn't that she hadn't felt it before. She knew she'd loved Nicole for a long, long time, but for whatever reason, couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. T _he way Nicole's face lit up made her heart swell._ "Dance with me?"_

_"I'd love to." They stood up, losing themselves in the familiarity of the other. Waverly felt the way Nicole's hands splayed on her hips, just like the latter felt the fingers in the hair at the base of her neck. It was strangely natural, though Waverly was almost positive they'd never slow danced. It was something about the weight of Nicole's body flush with hers; the way she felt like she couldn't breathe and simultaneously more alive than ever before._

_"I love you," Waverly said again._

_"I love you," Nicole responded with a grin that crinkled her eyes and made them sparkle._

_"I love_ _you."_

_"I love you," Nicole said, causing both of them to burst into giggles. It was like a bubble, just the two of them mumbling the three words endlessly while wrapped in each other's arms, swaying to the beat of a song that wasn't playing. It seemed like such a silly thing, to dance without music. But the only bass line Waverly needed was the heartbeat of her girlfriend, and the only melody Nicole ever wanted to hear again was the soft chorus of 'I love you's filling the space between them._

_They were making their own music, and they sure as hell were gonna dance along with it._

* * *

Waverly found herself outside of Shorty's, her hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel of the Jeep. She knew it was wishful thinking to assume Nicole would be there. Hell, she knew it was wishful thinking to assume Nicole would even want to see her. She already knew Wynonna would be pissed for not coming to see her first, but Waverly didn't know if she could handle seeing her and Dolls all gooey and in love. Not that she wasn't happy for them, because they deserved all that and more, but things without Nicole were rough. If things with Nicole didn't go well, Wynonna's anger would just be icing on the cake. Bring it on. 

She forced herself out of the vehicle, spending a solid thirty seconds walking back and forth between the door and her car. Convinced she looked certifiably insane, she decided to just do it. Her heart was skipping beats and her hands felt shaky as she forced her way through the door. It was early— even for Purgatory, but there were still a few bar patrons. THe day drinking type. Her eyes scanned the almost deserted bar, heart deflating when she saw no red hair under a Stetson hat. John Henry Holliday, or Doc, as they called him, a friend from high school, did appear in the doorway of the backroom. 

"Waverly!" He greeted, his western twang seeping through the words. His mustache was even fuller than the last time Waverly had seen him. It was almost comical, really, how much older he'd looked for his age.He was a few years older than her, in Wynonna's class, but still. "What a pleasant surprise! Wynonna and Xavier mentioned something about you coming home last time they were in, I hadn't expected it to be so soon. Have you been by to see them yet?"

"No, actually," Waverly admitted, albeit a little guiltily. "Had to, uh. . ." Doc smiled knowingly, blue eyes twinkling with a kind of slyness. "Had to see about a certain red-haired deputy sheriff, did we?" He finished, sending Waverly a wink. 

"You caught me," Waverly sighed. "I was kinda hoping she'd be here."

"Hmm, maybe you'll get lucky. Officer Haught is still a regular," Doc said, his voice giving away he knew something Waverly didn't. Though in her slightly distressed state, she failed to notice the revealing lilt. "Though, Miss Earp, I may have to ask a favor of you."

"Whatever you need, Henry." Waverly smiled. "You're family." He returned the gesture with a kind smirk. 

"My bartender, Rosita, just called in sick. It'd only be for a few minutes, I just—uh, gotta meet with a vender really quick to pick up a whiskey shipment. It'll be an hour, tops."

Waverly nodded. "I think I still know my way around the taps."

"You're a saint," Doc drawled, coming closer to hug her. She returned it firmly, realizing how good it felt to see a friend. He then made his way to the door, pulling his black hat onto his head before reaching the door. He turned, tipping the brim toward her. "Thank you. I hope you and Miss Haught work it out"

"Sure, Doc," she replied, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it by the entrance and walking behind the bar. She started polishing glasses, serving and refilling as a few more customers started filing in. She made small talk with a few people, catching them up on where she'd been the last few years. She was grateful for the distraction, really, though her heart tugged every time the front door opened.

As she was about to chide herself for such hope again, the door opened to reveal none other than Nicole Haught herself. They locked eyes across the room, and Nicole was so still Waverly was convinced she was hallucinating. A Stetson rested atop the fiery braid tucked into the back of her shirt. She looked much the same, just a bit more mature, with the same soft brown eyes. They seemed a bit harder around the edges though, a bit more guarded. Waverly let it go for the time being when she spotted the faint outlines of the dimples on Nicole's cheeks. She was trying not to smile. Waverly could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

Nicole forced her feet to move toward the bar. Doc had been a bit shady when she'd run into him, mischief in his eyes when he mentioned something about heading to Shorty's a bit early today. Nicole should've known the bastard was up to something. She didn't know whether to punch him or hug him for this though. 

Of course she knew Waverly was coming back— everybody knew. She knew they were bound to run into each other. But it was far too soon yet not soon enough when she found hazel eyes with her own upon stepping into the bar. Waverly looked like Waverly, soft and sweet and even more beautiful than before— if that was possible. She didn't quite know how to feel. She still loved her- how could she not? But she left. Nicole wasn't angry about that, she had encouraged it. But time had passed; how long had it been? Not that it mattered, because now she was actually seeing her and who cares how long it's been because she seemed to remember reading something about how time is relative and — pull it together for fuck's sake. 

"Hey," she mustered, setting her stetson on the bar and leaning against the counter. 

Waverly looked something like awestruck, shocked, and upset. She managed a response. "H-Hey." She stared at Nicole a minute longer, finally realizing what side of the bar she was standing on. "Oh, right. Do you want a drink?"

"Uh. . ." Nicole wanted—she thought— to be completely sober for whatever came next. "Cappuccino. Please."

"Right away." Waverly turned as fast as she could, moving to the opposite side of the counter to make her drink. After some malfunctioning from the coffee maker,  _and some beating it into submission_ _,_ she slid the cup across the counter to where Nicole was waiting patiently. 

"How are you?" Waverly asked, the words foreign in her mouth. They were genuine, but pleasantries never really fit into their relationship. They both knew the weather was good or bad, that yes, the calculus test was hard, and that gas prices were so low recently. None of it mattered, not with them. 

"Good," Nicole said a little too quickly. "Been real busy."

"I bet." Waverly smirked. " _Deputy sheriff_ , huh?"

"Yep," Nicole confirmed. "Nedley's lookin' to retire in a couple of years. Said I was the best officer he's ever had and he wanted to make me sheriff one day."

"Smart man."

"You flatter me, Waverly Earp. How are you? How was the city?" 

"It was good." Waverly was being honest. It had been amazing. Key word:  _had._ "But it was time to come home." Nicole nodded in understanding. They continued their banter, falling into old habits and better conversation rather quickly. Doc returned not long after, winking at them and taking over the bar so they could migrate to the secluded booth in the back. 

"Seein' anyone?" Nicole asked, surprising them both. 

"God, no. I've tried, but I just— it didn't work out." She meant something along the lines of  _I just couldn't stop thinking about you._

"I'm sorry to hear that," Nicole replied.  _She wasn't sorry._

 _"_ How about you?" Waverly asked, voicing half-assed excitement. She really didn't care to hear the answer, unless the answer was no one. 

"Funny story," Nicole chuckled dryly. "I actually got married." Waverly's heart crumbled at her feet. Nicole, howbeit, noticed her heartbroken countenance, and was quick to explain. Though if she was being honest, seeing Waverly get upset over it gave her quite a bit of hope. "No, it wasn't. . . real, I guess. I went to Vegas with some friends from the academy to rock climb, and I met a girl. We were drunk and in fuckin' Vegas of all places, and I woke up with a hangover and a cheap band from a dime store. We both acknowledged the mistake, got divorced, went our separate ways. She'd pretty cool, though. Name's Shae, a doctor way out west. She was kind and understanding, she got that I couldn't get over this girl from high school. Still can't, if I'm being honest."

"O-Oh, really."

"Really. I missed you, Waves."

"I missed you, Nic," Waverly breathed. Relief filled her lungs like oxygen after hearing those words from Nicole. "So, so much."

"Are you back for good this time?" Nicole asked. It was motivated by something ulterior, nor was there any resentment. It was a question driven by the kind of hope that was scared to present itself, but betrayed the speaker's voice by shining through in the breaks of their words. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. I thought leaving was what I wanted. It was incredible, don't get me wrong. College was fun, and I think it's something I needed to experience. But ultimately, my home is here."

"Purgatory, you mean?" Nicole looked for clarification. 

"No, it resides more in a person than a place. Though speaking of places, I will have to travel a lot more. Once you've seen the ocean— well let's just say I don't think it could ever get old. Sorry, that got off topic. Yes, I am staying for good. I promise."

Nicole smiled. "Waverly, I gotta ask what brought you back here."

"You, Nic. I want to be with you. I still love you," Waverly confessed, everything starting to tumble out. All of her residual fear was gone, somehow. She just wanted to kiss Nicole. "I tried so damn hard to move on, but you're the one, Nicole. Purgatory, everywhere else, and  _anyone_ else be damned, I need you."

"I love you too, Waverly. I've known you were it for me since I saw you come storming out in a soaked t-shirt, But I have to know, to make sure, did you follow your fire?"

"I did," Waverly moved to sit on the same side of the booth as Nicole. They were close, breaths mixing, and Nicole smelled faintly of citrus. No more of the smoke scent; she promised Waverly she'd quit and apparently, held true to it. For that, at the very least, Waverly was glad. She pulled her closer, cupping the base of her neck and pulling Nicole down to kiss her. 

"Oh yeah?" Nicole challenged, bringing her hands up to Waverly's face. Both women knew this time, that it was it.  _They_ were it.  _Waverly & Nicole, _just like they'd promised all those years ago. 

"I followed my fire," Waverly repeated, grinning against her lips. "And it lead me right here, back to you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way too long to write, but thanks for reading. I apologize for any mistakes, as once again, this isn't edited. Sidenote: someone should get me an editor. Anyway, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I love kudos and comments, if you think they are in order. Thanks again, I'll be updating again sometime this week. 
> 
> find me on tumblr @angelhaught.


End file.
